


Cat Now, Duel Later

by DazzlingMagicFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, cat-loving pharaoh, post-dsod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingMagicFox/pseuds/DazzlingMagicFox
Summary: Kaiba watched and chuckled as Atem pulled some kibbles from his back pocket. He recognized the shapes as the treats Yugi had given him to take to his spoiled palace cats during his last visit. “Do you make a habit of carrying cat food around, or is today a special occasion?”





	Cat Now, Duel Later

Kaiba did a double take. He blinked twice, mouth slightly ajar in disbelief.

_Did he just hear that right?_

The Other Yugi—Atem, he corrected himself-- wasn’t looking at him. Instead, the Pharaoh gave his full attention to the stray cat that had wandered into the manor grounds.

“Don’t you have enough cats back in your palace?” Kaiba grumbled.

Atem rolled his eyes and turned to face his disgruntled rival. He couldn’t help the slight quirk of his lips at the sight. Seto Kaiba, the man who defied the rules of death and dimensions, was pouting. His arms were crossed over the most casual attire he had seen him in. A gift from Mokuba, Kaiba had said. What he wore was a gift as well and it was an exact fit! How Mokuba knew his definite size, he had no idea. 

 “This is only gonna take a few minutes,” Atem promised.

Kaiba watched and chuckled as Atem pulled some kibbles from his back pocket. He recognized the shapes as the treats Yugi had given him to take to his spoiled palace cats during his last visit. “Do you make a habit of carrying cat food around, or is today a special occasion?”

Atem gave him a stern look. It made Kaiba freeze. “Seriously?!” he asked in shock. “Even… even back when you and Yugi were still—”

“Yes,” Atem said bluntly as he offered the treats to the cat. “I kept them alongside my deck.”

“So I’ve been shuffling your kibble-scented cards… Wonderful.”

“I kept them in a ziploc, you idiot!” Atem growled defensively, frightening the cat with his tone. He quickly turned to the cat and started cooing apologies.   

Kaiba groaned and put a hand to his face as Atem successfully calmed the feline, watching contentedly as it feasted on the treats.

 Why did his rival have to be a crazy, cat-loving Ancient Egyptian?


End file.
